The Sixth Sense
by SophiaandPan
Summary: I never wanted this. I never asked for this to happen. But it happened, and there is no turning back now. My name is Ghostmoon. I can see the dead. This is my story.
1. Prologue

A silver gray she cat with silver eyes was giving birth under the shade of a tree. The full moon was hidden by a wisp of cloud and it was Halloween night. A dark gray tom with black tabby stripes was beside her, sobbing hysterically. The she cat was dying; she was losing too much blood.

"It will be okay, Dappleclaw." The she cat rasped, pushing.

"No it won't. You're dying Forestspirit." Dappleclaw said, tears dripping down his face.

Forestspirit pushed out her first kit, a silver tabby she cat with silver eyes, just like herself.

"Ghostkit." Forestspirit mewed.

Dappleclaw nodded.

Forestspirit was the medicine cat of Solarclan. Dappleclaw was the deputy of Lunarclan. Their love was forbidden in every way possible, and Starclan was punishing them by killing Forestspirit.

Forestspirit pushed out another kit, this time a dark gray tabby tom with green eyes.

"Jetkit." The medicine cat mewed.

Dappleclaw nodded again.

"I love you Dappleclaw. I always will." Forestspirit whispered.

"I love you too." Dappleclaw whispered.

"Take good care… of the kits…." The dying she cat murmured, then closed her eyes.

And then she was still.


	2. Chapter 1

I emerged out of the warriors den. I had been made a warrior two days before and I loved it. In the early dawn light my pelt shone. The cool mountain air was fresh and I knew spring was on its way. I looked around the camp with my silver eyes and took in everything, the underground burrows where the dens were, the huge jagged rock on which the leader climbed on to make announcements, the pile of prey in the middle, and the ferns where we ate.

The camp was a huge dip in the ground, like Starclan had just scooped out all of the earth just for us. It had rocks around it so we were well protected and you would never see it because all you would be looking at was the rocks on the edges. I live in Lunarclan, one of the warrior cat clans. There are only two clans though, Lunarclan and Solarclan.

Dapplestar, the leader of Lunarclan had taken a liking to me. He used to be my mentor. He was getting older now, but he was still very nice. He found me and my brother, Jetstripe, when we were just kits and saved us from the rogues that killed our parents.

Jetstripe came out of the warriors den and walked over to me. He was a dark gray tabby tom with green eyes. He looked a lot like Dapplestar, only Dapplestar had blue eyes and Jetstripe had green. Me and Jetstripe had always been morning cats, and we usually got up before anyone. We always hunted in the morning.

"Ready Ghostmoon?" Jetstripe asked me.

"Yeah, let's go." I mewed.

I bunched up my muscles and jumped from rock to rock. This was the only way to get out of our camp, but we were all used to it from living in the mountains for so long. Jetstripe followed me and soon we were out of camp. There was a forest by our camp and on the other side of the forest was where Solarclan lived. They had a dip in the ground for a camp like us. They had more forest in their territory and we had more mountainous area in our territory.

"Mountain or forest?" I asked.

"Mountain." Jetstripe replied.

I nodded and we walked left. I saw a mouse on a rock and then I waited. Suddenly a hawk swooped down for the mouse and I sprang. My teeth met the bird's throat and I bit hard. The ghost of the hawk looked at me sadly, then flew away but I didn't notice. The mouse ran away but we got the hawk.

"Nice catch!" Jetstripe commented.

I smiled. I had always been a great hunter.

"Thanks." I said, putting down the hawk.

Jetstripe suddenly went stiff.

"Don't move." He mouthed.

I froze. Behind me, a huge badger stood, sniffing the air. It could smell there was something in front of it, but its poor eyesight wasn't so sure.

"Slowly, move toward me." Jetstripe mouthed.

I lifted one paw very slowly, and then inched my way toward him, every pawstep light and not making a sound. Then I stepped on a sharp rock and gasped in pain. The badger knew we were there. It made a roaring sound and reared onto its hind legs. I hissed and leapt into battle.

I slashed at the black and white creature, using my strong legs for balance as I reared on my hind legs. I lunged for its throat and then had to duck out of the way as it gave a lunge of its own. Jetstripe attacked it from behind and gave it a good bite on the rear end. The badger roared in pain and that gave me time to attack it.

I jumped on to its head and clawed it with all my might. It managed to bite my leg and I yowled in pain. It shook me off and I got up slowly. My leg was bleeding badly and it really hurt.

Jetstripe bit the badger's throat and it fell to the ground. It was dead. I had never seen anything die this big before, so this was new to me. But I was pretty sure that a transparent ghost of the thing that died wasn't supposed to come out of its body, stare glumly at you, and then drift up into the sky.

I gasped. Was I going crazy? Was the cold air getting to my head? What could be the logical explanation for this? But that was just it, there wasn't one.


End file.
